christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prep
Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice is a sequel to Prep & Landing, originally aired on on December 5, 2011. It was later featured on 's 25 Days of Christmas on December 21, 2011. The special won the 2011 Annie Awards for Best Character Animation in a TV Production, Best Character Design in a TV Production, Best Music in a TV Production, and Best Storyboarding in a Television Production. Synopsis As the special begins, we are introduced to the Coal Elf Brigade, a special unit of Christmas elves that is responsible for delivering lumps of coal to naughty children. The following year, Wayne and Lanny are informed that they have to recover classified North Pole technology that has fallen into the hands of a hacker identified only as "jinglesmell1337." Desperate to prevent Christmas from descending into chaos, Wayne seeks out (at the insistence of Magee) the foremost Naughty Kid expert to aid in the mission, a bombastic member of the Coal Elf Brigade who also happens to be his estranged younger brother, Noel. Reluctant to take the extroverted Noel along with him, Wayne relents, and Noel joins Wayne and Lanny on their mission. During the trip, Noel and Wayne reminisce about their childhood, when they worked together far better than they do now. As the trio arrives at the hacker's house, Wayne sets off a trap, imperiling the entire team; Wayne takes a particular beating while Noel is able to defend himself. Lanny, however, is able to infiltrate the hacker's room, only to be taken captive. The hacker then reveals herself to be Grace Goodwin, whose sole mission is to get herself off the naughty list, believing that she had been set up by her toddler brother, who had destroyed her favorite toy and ruined her chances to ask Santa Claus for a new one by his crying. After a somewhat intoxicated Lanny suggests using the "magic words" to get the password for the device that will get her off the list, she does just that: using the word "please" as the password. At first, Grace appears successful in changing her status from naughty to nice, but the device malfunctions, threatening to place the entire planet on the naughty list unless she and the team can pull off a risky operation to fix the problem. Meanwhile, Wayne is particularly bitter at being "shown up" by his younger brother, prompting a fight in the street in front of Grace's house in which Wayne wishes he never had a brother. Shocked at his statement, Noel (who always idolized Wayne growing up) asks Wayne to say he didn't mean it, then throws what he had intended to give Wayne as a Christmas present at him. The gift - a toy that Wayne had wanted as a boy but was never able to get - prompts Wayne to reconcile with Noel and carry out the mission. Grace, watching the whole argument as it unfolds, learns a powerful lesson and a newfound appreciation for her younger brother. The next morning, the scene at the Goodwin house shows Grace's toddler brother giving her her new Christmas present - a replacement toy for the one he had destroyed a year prior. Hidden gags and Easter eggs * A school and report card in the story is based on writer/director Stevie Wermer-Skelton's elementary school, while the teacher is modeled on one of writer/director Kevin Deters' favorite teachers is depicted within that school. * Grace meets the elves wearing a shirt. * In a flashback scene, as Grace walks away from the store Santa, the next kids in line are Ralphie Parker and the kid with goggles from A Christmas Story. * As Noel goes in for a closer look as what Grace is doing, he goes under a bed complete with stuffed toys, including one of Mickey Mouse. Availability Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice has been scheduled to be released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 23, 2012. Cast Note: Mrs. Claus makes a silent cameo at the end. External links * Official website * Prep & Landing Wiki: Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2069885/ Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Specials Category:Disney Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:Released in the 2010s Category:Sequels Category:Award winners